Go the Distance
by The.Dust.Of.Jack
Summary: Every child's dream was to be famous; a star. Even L Lawliet wanted to be seen, even if he knew it was impossible. LxLight kinda


Title: Go the Distance  
Pairing: LxLight, kinda.  
Rating: ...anyone  
Warnings: None x]  
Disclaimer: =} no way mine.

Summary: Every child's dream was to be famous; a star. Even L Lawliet wanted to be seen, even if he knew it was impossible.

Author's Note: For Rieru =D Cos he ACTUALLY READS MY STUFF *dies* I almost had a heart attack x] This is a quick one because its kinda a weirdo song to twist xD

* * *

Every child wants to be famous. It's a need that doesn't go away until, ironically enough, you are famous. Even a child like L Lawliet, who knew he could never be seen by the public; who could never be known passed his synthetic voice and a bold letter on a screen, wanted to be a star. Maybe in a film, maybe in a band - it didn't matter. As long as he was outside, where people could see him and cheer him on and love him.

But he knew it was never to be. There would be no warm welcome for him ever, as no one would ever see him, and the children at Wammy's could never appreciate L as anyone besides the title.

L often dreamt of some place, far away from humans and other such almost-intelligent beings, and instead meet creatures similar to him, who wouldn't look at him twice for his appearance and would congratulate him on his achievements and give him a hero's welcome of the type he knew he deserved.

He knew Wammy tried his best by looking after him and allowing him so much sugary substances, as Wammy was one of the few who could see straight through his lies about sugar aiding him, and though it would give him energy, it hardly helped his thinking.

But Wammy wasn't enough. He had always wanted people who would cheer for him and look past the exterior and unusual habits and see his genius and his abilities and help him shine. Who was anyone famous without their fans, after all? Even dead people were loved and kept alive in mind by those who followed them and always would.

There would be no one but Wammy and Roger to mourn his passing when he died, as no one outside would notice the difference when L was replaced by either little Mello, or even littler Near.

In all honesty, if Matt had actually wanted the title, L would have given it to _him_, and not to Near or Mello_. _The boy thought practically, and found the easiest ways around things and did it quickly. He had gained these skills through the necessity of having to. If he didn't he wouldn't do anywhere near as well in his games as he did. Even L doubted his own ability to beat the younger male at such things as games. Unfortunately for everyone, the easiest way around the thing Matt liked to call life was not to rise to be L. Or in fact even try. That way he wasn't in any danger, wasn't asked to do too much hard work both academically and in work, and was still on good terms with Mello. It was more than what could be said for Near, Mello or L who were constantly _pushed_ to do better, even when they were already better than everyone else.

For Mello, what pushed him was to beat Near. For Near, the drive to beat L pushed him. For L, the childish hope that, some day, someone who was not his up-bringers might respect him, and not find him snobby was what made him try to be better every time.

Maybe one day. But most definitely not today.

Or, so he thought.

* * *

At his desk, a brunet eighteen year-old wanted to rise above what he was and what he could be, and put a pen to some fantastic piece of paper that had power beyond human comprehension, and foolishly thought that he was the only one on this Earth who could.

* * *

L had been told that if he worked he could reach satisfaction, and maybe every mile he walked would be worth it in the end, but for now it felt like he was hitting dead-end after dead-end and it was boring, effortless and useless.

Until he discovered the strange cases where the victims would die randomly of a heart attack. 'Kira', they were calling the murderer. He smiled a bit, feeling that maybe, he was on the right track suddenly.

It was an unknown road, and at that moment, as he made a rough profile in his head as he went over website after website and ignored his other case, he didn't know that it'd eventually lead to his showing his face, meeting his match, and even gain a few people into his life that could be classed as... friends.

Months would not be enough for him, but that was all he had, and although he didn't know it then, something made him feel like this was the big one; this was where things would go well, or go bad. Knowing him, it wouldn't go badly. But, then again, it wouldn't go too well either. L was that sort of person who knew there was no rewards without consequence, and because of this awareness nothing dramatic ever happened to him in that respect.

In other respects, he'd always figured out every case that he'd ever been set, was the most clever person on this Earth as far as he was aware, but he was also possibly one of the most least attractive and weird person that wasn't in a funny farm. Instead, he was in his own confinement in order to stay alive. Which was probably the cause of most, if not all, of his abnormalities. He had always been over dramatic, eccentric and a bit crazy, he knew that, but it didn't effect his work, and as far as he knew it'd never effect his life, either, besides making him that tad bit more recognisable.

As he went on he didn't know who he would meet, and that his number one suspect would be the genius Light Yagami. He didn't know that from then on would be battle after battle, mental struggle after mental struggle, and uphill slope after uphill slope. He didn't know that he'd have to leave it to those who were still too young to complete the journey that he was too involved in from the beginning to ever hope to finish.

Perhaps he was never meant for a hero's glory. It's been said that the measure of a hero's strength is by his heart, but L sometimes wondered if he even had a heart. Maybe he'd just become immune to feeling from seeing first hand the result of feelings led astray. He didn't know then that feelings would also lead him astray. And in that, would be his hero's glory. In so many people he would leave the impression of a martyr, even if he knew he had never wanted to be one in the privacy of his brain.

He had faced the world and it's horrors, come out unaffected, and had never found what he wanted yet. He didn't know that in the thin, smooth, beautiful arms of an eighteen year-old would be where he would discover his respect and the love he knew he deserved.

He didn't know that later he'd be willing to search the world over again for that one person, and ten to have to see the world start to fall to it's knees just because what he wanted was also what was destroying everything around him.

* * *

End.

* * *

Author's Note: Ho hum. No direction, no plot and a song which you've only heard a few times. That's the result of it. *points up*. I hope you have all learnt a valuable lesson. I.e., don't do it. DIRECTION, PLOT and KNOWLEDGE OF THE SONG YOU'RE BASING THE FIC ON. That's three things you should always have if you write x]. If you don't have them, then you'll kill of valuable readers. Ah, ha, ha.

Anyway.

Jack


End file.
